Xana's Heir
by JdoubleC
Summary: What happpens Xana brakes out of his usual habit and attacks a girl. Who is she and what is her connection to Xana? Why are Ulrich and Odd acting so strange?
1. The mystery email

_I don't own Code Lyoko or the characters. Hello I'm rewriting my story. I can't believe how bad it was. I hope you enjoy this and please R&R.

* * *

_

Chapter one The mystery e-mail.

It was just a normal day of the lyoko warriors. Jeremy and Aelita had been working hard to decipher a e-mail that had been written in codes. What surprised them most was the e-mail had come to the super computer through lyoko. They weren't telling the others about the e-mail until Aelita had finally un cracked the code.

Dear lyoko warriors.

I am one of the few people that know about lyoko. It seems that you could use a little help with defeating Xana. I myself am a warrior.. Did you ever think that Xana has other people fighting him?? Soon we shall meet.

Signed

the rose who blooms in the darkness.

Aelita and Jeremy shared a look of unease. How had the this letter gotten through? How did the person know about Xana? Was it possible that there were other warriors out there?? So many questions and not enough answers.

"What do you think Jeremy? Is this legit or is it a trap?" Aelita asked.

" I think we should let it be. I also think that the others shouldn't be told about this yet. Lets just keep an eye on this." He then let out a yawn. Turning to look at the clock he was surprised to read that is was mid-night.

"You should get to bed. Jim's on his way making rounds." As Aelita made it to the door she paused for a moment." Do you think he ever sleeps?" They shared a laugh before going their separate ways.

Meanwhile.

Ulrich was tossing and turning as he slept. All around him was darkness expect for a light in the far off distance. Ulrich felt his feet moving on his own and in no time he was at the source of the light. When he saw it he let out a gasp.

A girl with black hair and blue highlights and violet eyes was curled up into a ball and a blue flame was protecting her body. She seemed to be staring at nothing so when she spoke it took him by surprise.

"Help me please. I know he's after me. I can't hold him off on my own anymore." Before Ulrich could respond the girl started to scream and the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by Odd.

"Are you okay Ulrich? You started to scream in your sleep." When Ulrich nodded relief flooded odds face. It was easy to tell he had scared his friend.

"Yeah. I had a weird dream. Sorry for waking you up." Odd just gave him a thumbs up and went back to bed. As Ulrich lay there for a minute he couldn't help but wonder what that dream was about.


	2. The New Girl

_I don't own Code Lyoko or the characters. I I hope you enjoy this and please R&R.

* * *

_

Chapter Two.The new girl.

The next morning Odd woke up to find that Ulrich had already left the room. Normally they both went to get ready so finding him gone was a little unnerving. Shrugging it off odd got ready and went to breakfast.

When he meet up with the others he noticed that Ulrich wasn't talking to them. He seemed to be in his own world. As he sat down Yumi leaned forward in her seat so she could talk to him.

"Whats wrong with Ulrich? He isn't acting like himself." Yumi tilted her head to look at Ulrich. He was just staring out in space. Odd felt sorry for him and was wondering what was going through his head.

"I don't know. He had some sort of nightmare last night." Odd didn't really want to talk about it.

"I see..." Yumi left it alone and went back to talking with the others. After a half hour the bell rang and the gang went to there class.

The class was normal for the first half until Mrs. Hertz (sp?) Was interrupted by the principle. After a couple minutes Mrs. Hertz called there attention.

"Class it seems that we have a new student from America. Please welcome Jessica." Mrs. Hertz stood aside and let the girl into the room. " You can sit next to Elizabeth."

At the mention of her real name sissy made a little huff. How could _She_ get stuck with the new girl? After a minute she looked over at the new girl and felt her mouth drop.

Jessica was _pretty._Her long black hair had neon blue highlights in it. Her eyes were an unusual shade of violet. Her red spaghetti strap tank and blue jeans seemed to fit her just right. Just the way that she moved even seemed graceful.

Sissy wasn't the only one who was looking at her like that. Odd felt this weird feeling wash over him. What was it? Why did this girl bring up strong feelings?

Ulrich also was starting at the girl but for him it was in disbelief. How was it that the girl he had seen in a dream just show up? Why had he even seen her in the first place? To many questions and not enough answers. Maybe Jeremy could make something out of this. It was going to be a long day thats for sure.


	3. Lunch

Here's Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 3 Lunch.

After an hour the bell rang and everyone went to lunch. Yumi was waiting for them at the table when they got there.

" Yumi have you heard about the new girl Jessica?" Odd asked as he sat down. Yumi shook her head. "New girl? No I haven't but there is two new boys in my class. Is the girl from America? The boys are and I over heard them talking about a girl. They seemed to not like the idea of being separated from her."

Just then Jessica walked by the table followed by two boys. One had brown hair with red highlights while the other one had blonde hair and black highlights. They sat down at the only table that was empty. The boys took there spot on the left and right side of her.

"Is she some sort of spoiled rich girl? We have enough of a problem with sissy as it is. The school can not handle another one." Yumi scuffed. The one thing that she hated was spoiled kids.

"I don't believe so. She seemed to ignore Sissy in class." Aelita said. Jeremy nodded his head. Speaking of sissy she was over by the new kids. It seemed that she was trying to hit on the boy with brown hair.

" Why hang out with this nobody when you can rule the school with me?" Sissy batted her eyelashes at the boy.

"I don't think so. I'd rather be a nobody and hang with my friends then rule the school."

"Sain that wasn't very nice." The other boy chuckled as he spoke."Shut it Cabber...I know what you would do if you were in my spot."

"Will you two just shut up!!! I can't believe that you are acting like this!" Jessica stood up and walked away from the two boys. She was sick of how they kept treating her as a child when they were acting so much younger then her. She went over to the lyoko gangs table and hesitated.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Jessica was quite as she waited. The gang gave each other a look and nodded. "Sure why not. It seems that those guys you were with just forgot about you."Odd gave a little laugh to let her know he was picking.

"Its always the same with them. I get called a kid but they act so much younger then me." She watched as Sain and Cabber were getting into an eye starting contest. It lasted for 5 minutes before Cabber looked away.

"I don't mean to be rude..." Yumi began "But how do you know the boys??"

A shadow crossed the girls face before she spoke. "My mother was killed when I was 4 and my father sent me away to live. The boys are twin brothers and the first friends I ever meet. I guess it worked out that there older brother was away at school. I've heard nothing but bad things about William."

"William.. No way you mean the William that is in _this_ school?" Aelita asked as she and the lyoko gang shared a look. If they were William's brothers then there lie about him was defiantly going to be lost.

" I don't think- no wait he is supposed to be in this school but neither of the boys have seen him yet..." Her voice dropped and she clutched at her chest. It was impossible for her to breath and that only happened right before..No he could not have found her so quickly.

"Are you okay!?" Jeremy looked at the girl. Her breathing was coming in great gasps and her eyes were wide and distant.

All of a sudden Cabber and Sain where right by the Jessica's side. Sain picked the girl up in his arms and gave Cabber a look."Where is the nurses office?" To the group it sounded like the question was strained. Ulrich picked up on the distress and rose from his seat.

"Follow me." The three of them left the cafeteria with almost every pair of eyes on them wondering what was wrong with the girl.


	4. Author's note

Ok, I don't know if i should continue this or not. Please let me know if this is a story worth saving!


End file.
